1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid developer having an insulating liquid and toner particles which are dispersed in the insulating liquid and contain a resin and a coloring agent and an image formation method with the use of the liquid developer.
2. Description of the Related Art
From a point of view of prevention of fly-off of toner particles during handling, a liquid developer has increasingly been used. A liquid developer has been required to have low-temperature fixability, fixability, and heat resistance, and various studies have been conducted (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-042730 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-096994).